Johnny DiMarco
Johnny is a 12th grader at Degrassi Community School. Season 9 Summary In Shoot Thrill, Johnny doesn't enjoy being cuddly buddy with Alli in front of his friends. He confronts her and tells her to stop with the cell phone and become more mature. So Alli starts to get through to him when she starts sending him naked photos of herself; but it backfires when she starts taking cute pictures of Johnny holding a stuffed animal, promises to keep them to herself but instead she hangs one up on the board at school so everyone can see. Johnny gets upset and sends the naked photos of Ali to Bruce while he is in Mr. Simpson's class and Mr. Simpson finds the disturbing Sexting image and tells Alli to go to the principals office. As Alli confronts Johnny she tells him she never wants to see him again. In You Be Illin', Johnny and Ali start talking again but in a flirty way and Claire doesn't like it one bit. Claire tells Alli not to trust him but she still does the opposite, Johnny tells Alli to meet him in Music Detention to talk. Ali tries to make a move but Johnny pushes her away and tells her he has some type of wart or something on his penis and tells Alli she should get checked out. Ali says it was both of their first times and Johnny says differently, more than one girl to be exact. Ali goes to get checked out and nothing is wrong, she tries to get revenge on Johnny by trying to get him to tell the whole school his secret but instead he says something sweet and kind about Alli, and she didn't expect that answer. In Why Can't This Be Love Part 1 '''after getting told off and scolded by Alli, Johnny goes on a search to find true love. He and Bruce are at the bar and spot a waitress named Lindsey. Bruce tells Lindsey that Johnny thinks she is hot. He becomes embarrassed and tells Bruce to shut up. Lindsey is offended, but Johnny admits he does have a crush on her a bit. Soon, Lindsey finds out that Johnny is an immature high schooler while Bruce and Johnny are in a fight. She breaks it up and tells them to leave. Bruce and Johnny make up and go to the spring formal where Johnny and Alli are jealous of each other. Alli is having fun with Dave, and Johnny makes fun of them for being niners. In '''Why Can't This Be Love Part 2 '''When, Johnny comes over to get a drink he tells her that she is lame and that her friend is a child. Alli tells Johnny to back off. Later on, Alli finds Dave hilarious when he starts dancing and doing crazy moves. The next day, Alli and Dave are seen playing a card game and Alli realizes that she wants to be more adult like and that Dave is too kiddish for her after Johnny and Bruce come by and tell them that they're being babyish. She walks away, making Dave feel like crap. Later on, she apologizes and tells him that she really wants to be his friend and they are friends again. In '''Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Johnny graduates from Degrassi, and him and Danny are nervous to leave, and graduate. Johnny is holding a plaque that states he has High Honor Roll, every year, and Danny sort of makes fun of him for being a Tough Smart Guy. Johnny just rolls his eyes, sarcastically. THIS CHARACTER WILL NOT BE A MAIN CHARACTER IN SEASON 10